Springer (TF2017)
Springer from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Springer is the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident, and always ready with a dead-pan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in, save the day and be smug about it. Though his easy self-confidence is one of his most notable features, actually being responsible for others weighs heavily upon his otherwise jocular personality. Nonetheless, Springer ascended to lead the Wreckers. Springer combines the thrusting power of his legs with his retro thrusters to move rapidly through the battlefield, leaping tall structures in a single bound. Although he is quite speedy, he is not faster than a speeding bullet. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Springer was a member of the Wreckers commando squad, originally meant (with the other Triple Changers) to substitute for Ultra Magnus in Operation: Volcano to fend off the Decepticon reinforcements while the other Wreckers dealt with Cybertron's deadliest. Emirate Xaaron decided to the best way to convince Impactor that Springer, Broadside, and Sandstorm were up to replace Magnus was by having them pretend to be Decepticons and beating the slag out of him. So that's more or less what they did. Except they had to gang up against him. While he was unarmed. And with an inhibitor claw on his back. Nonetheless they did impress the Wreckers leader, and quickly begun training in Debris. But even as Volcano began, there were still worries that the three newcomers might not be enough to replace Magnus. Ultimately, Volcano did not take place, instead being replaced by Impactor having half his head blown off by a nobody Decepticon. After blowing Macabre away, Springer and the Wreckers watched Impactor's life pass away. Evidently particularly impressed by Springer, Impactor chose him as his replacement to lead his motley crew. |Target: 2005| Despite Springer being placed in this position of authority, he continued to unquestioningly take orders from Ultra Magnus. Under his command, they tracked down what Magnus thought was a Decepticon spy disguised as Optimus Prime, and prepared to gun him down. Unbeknownst to them, the Autobot commander was the genuine article. The execution was interrupted by Outback, who distracted Springer and his Wreckers with a gas particle bomb in order to allow Prime to escape. Springer was unperturbed by this turn of events, and assured Ultra Magnus that his troops would catch up to the escapees in a few breems. Magnus requested instead that he be allowed to chase down the "spy" himself, borrowing a trio of Guardian units to do so. |Under Fire| Doubt began to creep into Magnus's mind as he pursued his quarry, however. Springer and the other Wreckers joined in chasing the "spy" while Emirate Xaaron was called in to voice his opinion on the situation. Springer, Whirl, Broadside and Sandstorm were the ones who located the target first, but Xaaron arrived in time to recognize that Optimus truly was who he purported to be, and Optimus was welcomed back into the fold. |Distant Thunder| Afterwards Prime rallied the Autobot forces on Cybertron, leading Springer and the other Wreckers on raids to secure Decepticon-held ressources. The last of these raids launched without Optimus present however, as it served as a distraction, allowing him to face off against Megatron while Springer and the others kept the Decepticon rank-and-file occupied. |Resurrection| Arc 3 After the super-Decepticon Galvatron wound up trapped in the hardened lava-flow of Mount Verona on Earth, Springer sent three of his soldier, Sizzle, Guzzle, and Fizzle, to keep tabs on him. But when their first report came in, they had shocking news: not only had Galvatron broken free from his prison, but the trio had lost track of him after he had made his way to the Ocean floor off the coast of Florida. Springer was at a loss on what to do next, considering that Galvatron had proved near-invincible in the past. |Enemy Action| Springer felt unworthy of his role as leader, and suffered from worries that he couldn't handle it, worries made worse when he proved unprepared as Kalis was overrun by the undead. Upon facing Impactor's zombie, Springer mentally crumbled, rendering him completely ineffective against the shambling horde. The Wreckers were captured by the zombies' master, the mad scientist Flame, and the lot of them were put in a cell guarded by the undead Impactor. As they were all fitted with inhibitor bands, preventing them from transforming, Springer's leaping abilities presented the Wrecker's with only one means of escape; the tormented Triple Changer would have to overcome his self-doubt, and jump through a ceiling grate to reach the surface. Xaaron convinced Springer to once more believe in himself, but as he made the jump, Impactor grabbed a hold of Springer, and both burst into the ventilation ducting above. By imploring him to fight Flame's control, Springer succeeded in getting Impactor's mind to resurface, allowing him to carry on to meet up with Ultra Magnus's team. |Legion of the Lost| After informing Magnus's team of had been going on, Springer doubled back to put an end to the crazed scientist's schemes. As they walked, Springer learned that Magnus had also recently made a questionable decision as leader of his unit; letting his Decepticon captive, Flywheels, go in order to secure reinforcements. Springer sympathized with his fellow commander, as they both were forced to make impossible decisions and live with the consequences. By the time Springer's group made it back to the Wreckers' cell, the prisoners had already freed themselves and made short work of another legion of zombies. Both groups merged, only to find their path blocked by a massive blast door. Taking Broadside with him, Springer headed for the surface once more, this time to grab some heavy armament and blast through this newest obstacle. They didn't get far before coming upon Trypticon! But the massive Decepticon was on their side; Flywheels had come through with reinforcements after all. With the behemoth's help, the Autobots breached Flame's inner sanctum, though a little too late. The planetary engines were already destabilizing, and the only way to shut them down was to go into a control room already bathed in deadly radiation. Springer volunteered to lay down his life for the mission, but Xaaron insisted on doing it himself. Cutting through the remnants of Flame's zombie army, Springer made it back to the surface... and was soon joined by Xaaron after all! It turned out, the undead Impactor had once more sacrificed himself to save his homeworld. Springer and the Autobots stood in solemn silence, paying homage to their fallen comrade for his heroism. |Meltdown| That done, it was time for the main mission: Take the Wreckers to Earth to face Galvatron. Springer helped prepare for the journey while Ultra Magnus and the Sparkabots found themselves getting roped into another mission on Cybertron. |Deadly Games| Unfortunately, Springer's team found themselves sent by the space bridge to a human city, as Galvatron was meeting with two other time-displaced Decepticons, Cyclonus and Scourge. Though this threatened to compromise the mission immediately, the Wreckers nonetheless threw themselves at their foe. As Springer had predicted, the fight against Galvatron began causing major destruction and endangerment of human life, so he decided to lure Cyclonus and Scourge away, pretending he'd captured Galvatron's time-jump device. The rest of his team quickly followed, saving Springer from getting killed by the two Decepticon stooges, but allowing Galvatron to escape in the process. The mission a failure, Springer led the Wreckers back to Cybertron with the intent of returning for Galvatron later. |Wrecking Havoc| On their homeworld, Springer managed to form a tenuous alliance with the Mayhem Attack Squad; a time storm resulting from the super-Decepticon's prolonged stay in the past had formed, threatening all of reality and convincing the Decepticons to aid in the Wreckers' mission to return him to his proper era. Unfortunately, by the time the Autobots' Advance Surveillance Unit located Galvatron once more, he had formed an alliance with "Megatron". Even with the support of the Decepticons, the Wreckers were massacred, with Springer's order to retreat and fight a running battle doing nothing to stop the slaughter. He did manage to speak with Scourge during the battle though, convincing him to help in mending the time rift by fetching Cyclonus's body. Furthermore, Springer's heroism impressed Mayhem leader Carnivac so much he disobeyed his orders to kill the surviving Autobots; the two also saved each other's life during the battle. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Springer is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Springer was briefly seen among a massive melee between the Autobots and Decepticons on Cybertron. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later that year, he was stationed in Autobot City on Earth as it came under siege from Quintesson invaders. All Autobots within the outpost were offlined and strung up to its outer walls by the aggressors. They were eventually rescued after Hot Rod managed to activate Metroplex and drove the Quintessons off. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Springer. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Triple Changers Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots